Saizo
'Saizo Keikaiash'i (軽快足サイゾウ Keikaiashi Saizō) is a Chūnin ranked shinobi from Yugakure. History Born into a small clan in Yugakure, Saizo had a fairly typical upbringing. At age 7, he was enrolled in the village's Ninja Academy, and graduated to Genin at age 12. Having been born without a Kekkei Genkai, or any special traits or skills, his tenure as a Genin was fairly uneventful as well, largely due to the strong stance of pacifism Yugakure took in many things. Because of the village's "quest for peace", Saizo, like many others, never really saw much combat. Shinobi were not assigned traditional missions, and much of their time was spent assigned to protecting the villages many tourists and visitors, as well as travelers within the country's boundaries. Saizo was content with this, and was promoted to Chuunin after four years, at the age of 16, continuing to find contentment in keeping those in his care safe. Family Saizo is the youngest of three, having both an other brother and sister, Nobumaru and Fuu. His parents are both medics, and well renowned within the Keikaiashi clan for their medicines. Nobumaru is an officer in the village police, while Fuu declined the shinobi profession altogether, working as a decorator for the many hotels in the country. Appearance Saizo has a rather youthful appearance and slim, athletic build. His naturally orange hair is kept short, but is generally unkempt. He has light green eyes, which visibly light up at the mention of candy or sweets. Being as young as he is, his skin remains smooth and unblemished, though he does have a tattoo of a lollipop on his left forearm. Clothing Saizo typically wears his standard travelling attire, consisting of a sleeveless shirt, trousers gloves and tabi, as well as a breastplate, vambraces and greaves for protection. His headband is normally worn off to the side, and generally obscured by hair. Additionally, he wears a matching hooded cloak, and is almost always seen with candy tucked away and a sucker in his mouth. Personality Overall, Saizo is a rather carefree youth. Not terribly interested in the path of the ninja, he prefers to have fun and enjoy life. His temperment can fluctuate wildly, though, as he will often go from calm and relaxed to hyper and excited with zero warning. Saizo is a non-confrontational young man, and will often seek ways to escape a dangerous situation rather than fight his way out. Despite this, he posesses a strong sense of right and wrong, and will not willingly leave a person in need, even at risk to himself. Above all else, he is motivated by his love of candy and sweets more than anything, and will do almost anything if sugar is the reward. Abilities Saizo is primarily a hand-to-hand fighter, whose slim build and strength offers him a good deal of speed and maneuverability in combat. Hailing from the Keikaiashi (lit. Light-foot) clan, Saizo has advanced training in stealth and espionage techniques, and can move and fight without a sound. Should normal Taijutsu prove to be not enough, he also carries a pair of straight-blade knives, and is trained in their use. Addtionally, he can perform a number of Wind Release techniques to allow him to fight from a distance. Overall, he considers his skill in combat to be fairly unremarkable, and will go out of his way to avoid confrontation, going so far as to apologize for things he had nothing to do with. Quotes Trivia